The Captain and the Witch
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: The continuation of the beloved story of Nat and Kit. Married and in love, they embark on the journey to adulthood together. The world around them may be changing, but their love never will.
1. Pocketful of Sunshine

The sunlight trickled in and illuminated Kit's smiling mouth

_Author's note: This is my first Witch of Blackbird Pond Fan fiction. I recently re-read the book and fell in love with it all over again. So I came on here and was a bit disappointed with the lack of stories so I decided to contribute my own. I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is basically Kit and Nat's life together. They are such a great couple and there will be many chapters in this Fanfiction. I want to chronicle everything!_

_And now, onwards to the story! _

**Chapter One: Pocketful of sunshine**

The sunlight trickled in and illuminated Kit's smiling mouth. A hand slowly stretched itself out in the creamy white nightgown. Suddenly, she felt a weight on the other side of her bed. Kit's smile widened and she opened her wide grey eyes to come face to face with her husband of--

"Fourteen days." He murmured as he laid one thin brown finger on her nose.

She giggled. "Has it been that long Captain Eaton?"

Blue eyes danced merrily in his face. "How are we going to spend eternity together if you can't even stand those two weeks?"

"Who said anything about eternity?" Kit teased, pulling off her sleeping cap which she readily dropped onto the floor.

Nat ran his fingers through his bride's tangled curls. As he captured her mouth in a kiss, she leaned towards him, her hands on his back in a searching manner.

A gasp escaped Kit as Nat leaned back from her. A smirk on his face, he teased her along until she pounced on top of him and they both fell from the bed in laughter.

He kissed the top of her head as they leaned against each other, both of their cheeks flushed. "That did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodness be!" The small plain woman exclaimed as she accepted the bucket of well water from her husband.

Matthew Wood looked up in surprise as well at the loud thump that emerged from the bedchamber.

"'Tis what newlyweds do, wife." Matthew looked back at Rachel with a small smile on his weathered face.

As Rachel's face also relaxed into a smile, the couple emerged flushed but extremely content.

"Aunt Rachel, Uncle Matthew, Nat and I have something to say." Kit smiled softly. The ostentatiously dressed little girl from the Barbados has transformed into a lovely young woman whose beauty did not come from the clothes she wore.

"What is it, daughter?" Rachel asked gently, taking her niece's hand in her own well-worn fingers.

"Nat and I have decided to sail off to Saybrook for the summer. We don't want to impose on your kindness that much longer. You two have given us a wonderful wedding and I owe you two both so much." Tears sprang into Kit's eyes.

Matthew stepped closer to Kit. "This house will always be a home to you Kit. You're always welcome here."

He then clasped Nat's hand with his one in a shake. "You have a treasure there, young man. See that you deserve her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the forecastle deck, Kit stood as far as the railing would allow her and let the cool sea air wash over her face. "You're here to stay." Was what Nat whispered into her ear as he led her onto _The Witch_ for the first time. He had disappeared below deck now and she was left to her own devices. She stroke the railing softly, imagining that it was Nat.

"There's Connecticut Colony," a voice spoke in her ear. "You've come a long way to see it."

She looked up, remembrance running through her body. She had stood on the Dolphin, in a very similar spot, looking at a similar sight when Nat said those same words to her the first time.

A smile came onto her face as she remembered what he had asked next.

"How does it look to you? Would you like to make a home here?" She could see that he was worried despite the cool façade he tried to project.

This time, there was no hesitation as Kit wrapped her arms around him. "Aye-aye, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However, as they stepped out onto the port of Saybrook, Kit's calm happiness dissipated. What if his family did not like her? She fretted. They, especially his mother, had treated her with kindness the last time they'd met. But she had just been a passenger that last time. Since then, she had been the one who led to Nat being in the stocks and then banished from Wethersfield. Now, she was going back as his wife. Would they only see her as the woman who led Nat astray?

Nat's eyes were full of amusement. "Worrying again, aren't you?" He taunted. "My bride is going to worry herself sick before she even steps foot into the house."

"Oh Nat, what if they don't like me?"

He gently lifted her chin with his hand. "I asked for their blessing before coming. They approve of you greatly. But even if they didn't, I still would have come. It's always been you, Kit."

When she still did not look convinced, he sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Where is that stubborn lift of the chin I miss so much?

Kit turned around to look at him disapprovingly when the door suddenly swung open. "Nat!" A woman's voice cried joyously. In a flurry, Kit saw Mistress Eaton embracing her son. Two elderly women came out as well. Kit saw with joy that Hannah, looking happy and pink was one of them.

After Mistress Eaton finished fussing over her son, she held Kit with such a kind expression that Kit felt all her fear dissipating. She smoothed away one of Kit's runaway curls and Kit knew that she was at home.

"Nat." A grave voice spoke out from the doorway. Kit didn't even have to look up to know that it was Captain Eaton, Nat's father.

Kit saw Nat straighten a little taller as he walked towards his father. The captain surveyed his son sternly. Nat tensed and a little bit of the fear came back into Kit's heart. Had she ruined the Dolphin's pristine reputation in the colonies?

Suddenly, the captain broke out into a gruff smile. "Well, son, aren't you going to introduce me to your bride?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew Nat and thee would marry." Hannah confided in Kit with a twinkle in her eyes. "Tell me child, is thee happy?"

Kit blushed and nodded. "I knew from the first when he saw thee in my house." Hannah continued, patting Kit's hand. "Thee will have a wonderful life, I know it."

**To be continued…**

_Author's note: Some parts of Nat and Kit's interaction on the Witch are directly copied from the book. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Remember, reviews really make me write faster! _


	2. It's Only Life

"Why, is something the matter Kit

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They were awesome. I really like this story and I think I'll have fun writing it this summer. There is an original character who is introduced in this chapter. Have fun reading this!**

**Chapter 2: It's only life**

"Why, is something the matter Kit?" Mistress Eaton questioned the curly-haired girl standing silently by her side. The girl's soft pale face was full of nervousness. She bit down on her lower lip and glanced back at her mother-in-law.

"Mistress Eaton…" She began, but was immediately interrupted.

"Call me Mother, dear." The older woman smiled warmly and took the girl's thin hands in her own. Worry flooded through Mary Eaton. They got married so quickly, she silently fretted. Of course Kit was going to feel a bit out of place. Poor child, her whole life was turned topsy-turvy with her move from the Barbados and now, she once again left the only family she has.

"Mother." Kit smiled shyly. "I feel as if me being here is too much of a burden."

Mary Eaton looked at her daughter-in-law sternly. "The day that that the Eatons believe that one of their family members is a burden will be the day that I will be ashamed to be a part of this family. However, there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

Kit blinked, "What is it?"

"How about helping me with dinner?" The two women smiled at each other as they walked into the kitchen side by side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tomatoes from the Eaton garden were just right, Kit sighed in pleasure as she carefully cut an especially plump one.

Suddenly, she heard the clatter of feet on top of the stairs as well as a few girlish shrieks. Kit looked up in surprise and saw Mistress Eaton stand sternly with her hands on her hips, glaring at the exit of the stairwell.

As Kit watched in surprise, Nat bounded down holding a small girl with blonde hair plaited down her back.

"Mother, look at the young scoundrel I have found going through your jellies in the attic!" Nat called, tightening his grip on his captive which was squirming in his grasp.

"He's lying!" The girl shouted, planting a perfect kick right on Nat's shin.

In this sudden whirlwind, Kit was completely surprised. Do the Eatons normally get such visits from young thieves in Saybrook?

"Constance!" Mistress Eaton went forth and loosened the girl from her son's grasp. She smoothed a few of the girl's wayward curls on the side of her head. "When are you going to act befitting for a young lady?" She sighed.

"Kit!" Nat came over to her. "This is my younger sister, Constance. She's a right little devil and worth more trouble than she should."

Constance stuck her tongue out at him and surveyed Kit coldly. "Welcome, Kit. Although with my brother, you're better off without." Her words shocked Kit. The girl looked no older than 11, but she spoke with the conviction that Kit did not usually find in children. As Kit took in the girl's pretty features, she saw that Constance's eyes narrowed with suspicion at her scrutiny. Their gaze was broken by Mistress Eaton who fussed over the tears in her daughter's dress. "Third dress this year, Constance!" She scolded. "And will you stop that infernal shrieking?"

"Mother! That was Nat!"

"Nat?" Mary Eaton looked back at her firstborn who was grinning shame-facedly back at her.

Kit stared up at her husband. "That was you?" She asked incredulously. She replayed that high shriek in her head. She could not help but put her hand to her mouth and suppress the giggle that threatened to break out.

Nat nodded sheepishly, "But in my defense, the little scoundrel jumped on me as I was going up to the attic. She knocked me into father's cargo from England."

"Goodness be!" Their mother exclaimed. "Put it back before your father finds out that you two have been roughhousing in that cargo."

"Yeah," Constance grinned mischievously. "He'd probably tan your hide, wouldn't he Nat?"

"Oh yeah?" Nat answered, looking more flustered. Another glance at his bride told him that Kit could no longer keep back her amusement at seeing a side of her husband that she didn't know. "Well, yours is the only one in danger, dear sister, for I am a grown man and a married one at that." Nat sniffed superiorly.

"Didn't stop him last year." Constance answered slyly, as that mischievous look came back again.

"Children, stop this and go fix the mess." Their mother commanded, her hands found their way to her hips once again.

"Yes, mother dear." The siblings chorused together before running back the stairs.

"I'm sorry Kit." Mary Eaton smiled apologetically at her daughter-in-law. "Did Nat not mention his sister to you before?"

Kit shook her head. Obviously, there was a lot more to her husband that she still needed to learn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The food that Kit and Mary Eaton prepared was just right. The family sat around the table. Hannah, by Kit's side, kept patting Kit's hand and staring at her with her own sparkling blue eyes.

"Brother," Constance demanded, her grey eyes focused on Nat with an intensity that Kit found slightly disconcerting.

"Constance," Captain Eaton cut in sharply. "I know that in our absence your manners have grown lax. Children should be seen and not heard."

Her eyes flashed defiantly for just a second before Constance bowed her head respectfully, "Of course, father." She murmured.

Kit supposed that she was a lot more used to the puritanical traditions that now spelled her daily life. Growing up in Barbados, her grandfather had allowed her a great deal of freedom, allowing her to speak her opinions and he had always valued them. However, when she glanced back at Constance, she realized that the strict manner that she was brought up did nothing to bridle her spirit.

As soon as Constance finished clearing the dishes with her mother and Kit, she skipped away. Mary Eaton sighed as she turned to Kit. "Constance has always been a wild child. The captain disapproves of the way she was brought up. That's why he doesn't allow her on _The Dolphin_. He is afraid that a life there would lead her wild spirit even further. She is extraordinarily close with Nat even though they haven't spent much time together."

Kit nodded. She lifted her eyes to the doorway and saw Constance hanging off of Nat's hand.

"Brother, you promised that the next time you come back, you'll take me to ocean and see _The Dolphin_."

"Constance, I told Kit that I would take her around Saybrook. I can take you both to the ocean in the upcoming days." Nat told her as she grasped tighter to his arm.

She glared at him. "How could you break your promise to me?" With that, she turned and ran up the stairs.

Nat entered the kitchen. "Mother, could I possibly borrow my wife for the evening?" He smiled charmingly and his mother laughed. "Of course," To Kit's protesting hands, she shooed them away, "Go off, enjoy the evening."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here is the schoolhouse." Nat pointed at a weathered dame school. Mercy, memories of her sweet cousin filled Kit's mind. As she took in the school, she could not help but be a little homesick.

Nat noticed Kit's forlorn look, "But, pretty schoolteachers are hard to get. I'd say I got pretty lucky, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned at her. Kit smiled back as they walked, just happy to be in each other's company.

"Your bride, Nat?" A friendly voice cut through into both Kit and Nat's thoughts. Kit felt her husband stiffen besides her. "What do you need, James? He asked before turning around. Kit followed suit and found herself staring face to face with a stocky young man with a shock of bright red hair smirking down on them.

"Just a friendly question, mate." He responded. Touching the brim of his hat with a large hand, the man stared at Kit intently. Kit studied him as well. With his hair and condescending expression, she realized that his previous friendly tone had just been a shield.

"I told you not to come around me anymore." Nat told him in a cold tone. "How dare you come at this moment?

"Best mates don't need explanations for what they do." James responded, cocking up an eyebrow. Kit felt a wave of fear at his expression. "Nat, can't you two talk this out civilly?" She asked.

"Listen to your wrench, Nat boy. She speaks sense. Maybe one of these days, you can tell her about Virginia." He sneered as Nat took a step towards him.

"Who is Virginia?" Kit asked. She took his eyes in hers. The intense gaze he bestowed upon her was returned very well.

James laughed condescendingly. "Who is Virginia? Ask your man, although I greatly doubt he is even one."

"Leave." Nat commanded. "I don't want no trouble with you."

James sneered and lazily strutted towards them. With one hand against Nat's shoulder, he whispered, "I may have forgiven you, but Virginia never will."

Nat flinched. He started walking off, Kit hastily followed him. As they walked away, Kit could still feel James' crude gaze on them. "Who is Virginia?" Kit asked again. As she looked at her husband, she folded her hands. "Tell me, Nat."

"No one. James just likes to cause trouble." Nat hastily responded.

"Liar." Kit glared at him. "I thought we said that there wouldn't be any secrets between us, Nat. I thought we agreed to at least that."

"Let's just walk back to the house in peace. I will tell you someday Kit. But that day is not today."

"How can you do this to me?" Kit asked. "Why did I marry you if you can't even tell me about your past?"

**Author's Note: Drama! Is that trouble in paradise I spot? For shame, only the third week…Please leave a review. It really does help me write faster! **


End file.
